1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bicycle wheel structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bicycle safety bar apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for a support wheel projecting rearwardly and radially beyond the bicycle frame and wheel structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various bicycle support structure is indicated in the prior art utilizing typically training wheels, such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,810,000; 4,326,729; and 3,642,305.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art in providing for a bicycle safety bar apparatus wherein the same is directed to preventing rotation of a bicycle framework about its rear wheel during bicycle stunts typically known as "wheelies". To prevent such over-rotation of the bicycle frame and attendant injury associated therewith, the instant invention is directed to mounting wheel structure projecting rearwardly and radially beyond the bicycle rear wheel and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.